familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hugh Mason (1606-1678)
}} Biography Capt. HUGH MASON, a tanner, one of the very first settlers of Watertown, was adm. freeman, Mar. 4, 1634-5; Rep. 1644, 145, 160, 161, 164, '71, 274, 175. 176, and 177; Selectman, 29 years, between 1639 and 1678, inclusive; a Lieut. as early as 1649, and made Captain, May 5, 1652. He was I for many years, one of the three Commissioners appointed by the County Court to determine small cases. was before the appointment of Justices of the Peace. Oct. 30, 1657, he was appointed by the Court, one of a Committee to attend to the defects in several bridges in the County. Dec. 18, 1660, he was appointed on a Committee to take account of John Steadman, County Treasurer, and make a levy, &c. It has been conjectured that he was a brother of Major John Mason, the distinguished Pequot warrior. He d. October 10, 1678, aged 73. By wife ESTHER, who d. May 1, 1692, he had 7 chil. Barry, p. 298. Hugh Mason, aged 28, and wife Esther, aged 22, embarked in the Francis, of Ipswich, John Cutting. master, the last of Ap., 1634. Lieut. Hugh Mason was accepted as Captain by the Court, in Ap. 1652. He was, by the General Court, first appointed Commissioner to end small causes in May, 1643; and in May, 1658, upon the request of the inhabitants of Watertown, he was "empowered to solemnize marriages at Watertown." This was very soon after the removal of Elder Richard Browne to Charlestown. Ap. 1658, he was, by the County Court, made one of the committee on the house of correction. Wid. Hester d. May 21, 1692. (Bond). 1634 Voyage of Francis He was a passenger on the 1st Voyage of the English ship [[Francis 1634 voyage| Francis]], which sailed from Ipswich in April, 1634, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Many of its passengers settled at Watertown, Massachusetts. This ship log lists Hugh and his wife Hester, but no children. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage and Family He married Hester Wells, daughter of Thomas 'The Glover' Wells & Helen Siday, on 13 Jan 1632 in St. Peter's Parish, Maldon. Baptized Maldon, Co. Essex, England, on 21 Jul 1611. Died Watertown, Mass., on 21 May 1692. Data from Mason. This couple traveled together on the Francis 1634 voyage. All children were born in America. She is the Youngest daughter of Thomas and Helen (Siday) Wells. They had the following children: # Elizabeth Mason (1636-1638) # Hannah Mason (1636-1696) # Ruth Mason (1640-1640) - twin, died young # Mary Mason (1640-1711) - twin # John Mason (1645-1730) # Joseph Mason (1646-1702) # Daniel Mason (1648-1698) -Born Watertown, Mass., on 19 Feb 1648. Died in 1698. Data from Mason. Graduated Harvard College, 1666. He was a physician and in that capacity sailed from Charlestown, Mass., 1679, James Ellison, Mr., of vessel. He was captured by a Barbary Corsair and carried into Algiers and is supposed to have died in slavery, 1698. Bond's Info: DANIEL, b. Feb. 19, 1648-9; grad. Harv. Coll., 1666. # Sarah Mason (1651-1696) Vital Records Watertown Gravestones Inscription: * Location: Watertown Old Burying Place - Plot #045 Two Gravestones sit side by side for Capt Mason. He was Captain of the Traine Band (Local Militial) Photo 1: MR HVGH MASON CAPT OF Ye TRAINE BAND IN THIS TOWNE AGED 73 YEARS DIED OCTOBER THE XTH 1678 HE OR HER Yt LOOKS HERE ON LIVE FOR TO LEARNE THAT DIE THOV MVST AND AFTER COME TO JVDGEMENT JVST Photo 2: HERE LIETH Ye BODY OF CAPT HVGH MASON WHO DECEASED OCTOBER Ye XTH 1678 ANNO ÆTATIS 73 HE THAT THVS THOVGHT OF DEATH IN LIFES VNCERTENTIE HATH DOVBTLESSE NOW A LIFE THAT BRINGETH ETERNITIE Research Notes References * Capt Hugh Mason of Watertown - GENI * #27162100 Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts